Twenty Six
by Sleeping Kangaroo
Summary: Twenty Six alphabetical drabbles, each using a word that starts with the next letter of the alphabet as a prompt. A little something for everyone who followed me because of my DP stuff! I do take requests for words! It will be a wide range of genres, R&R?
1. A Achilles

A-Achilles

Danny was her Achilles heel. She would give up anything for him; he couldn't see it. Of course, Tucker knew Danny would do the same for her, but did Sam? They had so many moments where they almost admitted they like each other.

"He's not my boyfriend. I dumped as soon as I found out you were right about him being a phony. Apparently, that is the only way a guy could like me."

"That's totally not true! There's a million reasons why a guy could like you. I mean, you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty-_(Cuts off abruptly after catching himself; Sam blushes)_ Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz."

They never came to fruition. Still, Tucker knew that someday, they wouldn't be able to hide their feelings. Someday, everything would change. They all would know. Even Danny and Sam.


	2. B Boast

B-Boast  
Normally Danny was a pretty modest person. Sam could never figure out what he was doing when whenever she came around, he wouldn't shut up about the cool things he'd done as Danny Phantom, or the way he'd stood up to Dash last week, or the A he'd got on his geometry test.

It got slightly annoying. She tried asking Tucker, but the moment she did he started laughing and laughing. He shut up after she threatened to drop kick his PDA into another century. Still, she really wanted to know. It wasn't like Danny to boast so much, unless he was trying to impress Paulina. But Paulina wasn't usually around when he started bragging... Usually just her.


	3. C Camera

C-Camera

Sam kept seeing cameras everywhere. No, she wasn't being paranoid, they really were everywhere. At school, all over Amity Park, even in her bedroom. Even in Danny's room, for Pete's sake.

This annoyed Sam to no end. Wouldn't it annoy you, to know there was someone watching you and you couldn't do something to find out who it was? Whenever Sam found a camera, she immediately destroyed them. But they kept appearing, so whoever it was seemed to have an endless supply.

Sam began to notice a large concentration of them in places where she was most likely to be with Danny. She also noticed that there was a suspiciously low amount of cameras around Tucker's house.  
So when Danny and Sam's latest blushy moment made it onto Facebook, even though it was published by 'All Seeing Observer', she knew who to punch.


	4. D Doorknob

D-Doorknob

"Danny, you can be such a DOORKNOB sometimes!"

"What?"

"A doorknob."

"I don't get it."

"Haven't you heard all those people calling each other random tool names lately? Tucker keeps getting called a rake, and Paulina keeps yelling LAWNMOWER at me."

"... No."

"This is exactly my point."

"But... Stop me if I'm wrong, but doesn't being a doorknob mean I have lots of potential? I open doors to new ideas, I-"

"Yes, but in order to do that, you have to be turned and twisted by someone. You can't get there on your own. You need to be pulled in the right direction forcibly!"

"What's wrong with needing help every once in a while?"

"You're missing the point."

"Why are you all calling each other tools anyways? What's with that? I don't get it."

"I give up."

"Sam! Wait! Come back! I'm a doorknob, I'm sorry!"


	5. E Eberron

E-Eberron  
Tucker was obsessed with this newest area on Dungeons & Dragons. "Eberron". Of course, Danny and Sam didn't care one bit what it was called, they just knew he needed to stop. Now, before his parents noticed how much it was affecting him and came through on their threat to send him to this technology-less summer camp.

"Hey, Tucker, my parents are having this enormous barbecue tonight! There'll be bacon, steak, hamburger, and all kinds of meat! Wanna come?" Danny tried.

"Must... Campaign..." Tucker droned.

"Persuading him isn't working!" protested Sam. "We gotta PULL him off the chair." Danny and Sam each took a place on the opposite side of Tucker, grabbed an arm, and pulled. Nothing happened. Straining and grunting, they pulled harder. Nothing happened. Without warning, Sam let go, making Danny lose his grip on Tucker and fall to the ground.

"Owww..." he complained.

"You'll be fine. Our problem is that we're pulling in opposite directions! We gotta pull in the same direction. I'll grab him, you'll grab me, and we'll both pull at the same time," explained Sam.

"If you say so!" said Danny, rubbing his head. So they grabbed Tucker and began to pull. And pull. And pull some more. Finally, when they were at the peak of their strength, pulling as hard as anyone ever could, Tucker leapt out of his chair unexpectedly, sending them both flying across the room and landing in some sort of mish-mosh tumble.

"Er, sorry Danny!" Pulling herself off of him, Sam blushed.

"I-It's Ok!" he stuttered, looking away while blushing as well.

"Well, at least we got Tucker away from the computer," Sam pointed out.

"Guys, I just defeated Bel-Shalor, the Shadow in the Flame!" Tucker yelled excitedly, then returned to his gaming.


	6. F Ferb

**OK, guys, seriously. I need at least three more reviews before I update again. Unless one person reviews and is seriously desperate for me to update; I know how that feels. BTW, I don't own anything.  
**

F-Ferb

"Sam, what are you watching?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Danny! I found this new show-it's probably made for kids a little younger than me, but I don't care!"

"Kay. Who's that guy? Why is his hair green?"

"That is Ferb. He is amazing. His hair is naturally green, and he's smart, and he has the most AMAZING voice!"

"I don't believe the natural green thing."

"Danny, it's a cartoon. He has naturally green hair. He rocks. Deal with it."

"Well, I bet his voice isn't actually that awesome!"

"I'll show it to you-wait! Are you... Jealous? Of a nonexistent cartoon character I may or may not have a crush on?"

"...No. Hey! You never said you had a crush on him before!"

"You are so jealous."

"No! … Maybe."

"... I don't believe it."

**PLEASE REVIEW. My new Muse feels kind of unappreciated, and she won't cooperate until she thinks SOMEONE likes her style.**


	7. G Great

**Despite the fact that I've only gotten two more reviews, I'm updating again.**

G-Great

"Great, just great," Sam sighed as she sat down to eat her lunch-away from Danny and Tucker, for once.

"You seem upset about something," remarked Valerie blythely. For some reason she had chosen to sit by Sam today.

"No duh!" snapped Sam.

"Hey, don't bite my head off, I was just wondering," said Valerie quickly, holding her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Don't tempt me."

"Nice one. So, what's got you all riled up?" Valerie asked. Sam didn't even bother responding, just pointed at the so-to-speak 'popular' table. Sitting at the table were the normal inhabitants: Dash, Qwan,Paulina, and one new addition. Danny. Sitting and laughing with all the others, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh," whispered Valerie softly.

"Sometimes I wish Danny's secret had never been revealed," muttered Sam.

"Well," Valerie sighed, "you sometimes have to take the bad with the good."

"In all honesty, other than the fact that Danny doesn't have to lie to his parents anymore, is a hero instead of most wanted, and my parents like him now, it's just the same. No one else knows how to fight ghosts yet, so they can't help. In fact, due to the stupid people who keep showing up around this week's dangerous escaped ghost to try and see Danny Phantom, it's harder than ever. He has to both protect those idiots and capture the ghost. Not. Fun." In utter annoyance, Sam slammed her head down on the table. "Ow."

Valerie winced. "Plus, now Danny is mobbed by all the popular kids who want him to join their clique. Especially Pau-"

"Don't even say that witch's name," snarled a slightly muffled Sam.

"Hi Sam!" said the peppy witch in question.

"Speak of the devil," Sam growled.

Paulina blinked. "No need to be rude! I'm only over here because Danny said he would leave if we didn't invite you!"

Sam sat right up. "He said what?" Despite the fact that she had no desire to sit next to Paulina, this proved that Danny HADN'T abandoned her! She got up and walked over to other table after Paulina.

"Well, Paulina just made Sam's day. Never would have seen that coming," laughed Valerie. She settled down to eat her lunch, satisfied that all was as it should be-or somewhat close to it-today in Casper High.

**Please review.**


	8. H Hat

**You would not BELIEVE how happy I am that I got more reviews! Thank you so much! BTW, I don't own anything. *inspired by the Doctor and his weird fashion sense*  
**

H-Hat

"Tucker, what's on your head?" asked Danny quizzically.

"It's a special edition Yoda fez. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to save up enough money for it!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Excuse me," interjected Sam in a poisonously polite tone, "but take that _thing_ off your head before I shoot it into last Thursday."

"No!" protested Tucker, holding onto the fez tightly. "Besides, you don't even OWN a gun!"

Sam smirked. "Don't I?" Tucker blanched visibly, looking to Danny for support.

Danny held up his hands in defeat. "I'm with Sam."

"This isn't fair!" scowled Tucker. "You two always gang up on me! Always!"

"All's fair in love and war," snickered Sam.

Suddenly, Tucker brightened. "Love and war, yeah? So if threatening my fez is the war, where's the love?" The two 'lovebirds' started, and shared a nervous glance. They knew what was coming.

"Tucker..." Danny began.

Having distracted them for a minute from his fez, Tucker started to run as fast as he could away from them, holding tight to his fez. Sam whipped out an actual gun(she'd borrowed it from Danny's parents, and while it was meant to be used against ghosts, she was sure it would work as she wanted) and vaporized the fez without glancing off Tucker's fingers in the slightest.

She twirled the gun in a very flashy style, blowing nonexistent smoke from the barrel cockily. "Told you I'd shoot it."

"I never doubted you!" said Danny, laughing as Tucker literally shook his fist at Sam. "When will he learn that Sam always wins?"

Having walked back to them, Tucker grumped, "I'll admit that she's won when you two admit that you like each other. There, now I win!"

Laughing, Sam said, "Tucker, how is that winning?"

"Because as long as you two don't admit that you like each other, I won't have said that I lose, so if I haven't lost, I've won. If you DO admit that you like each other, then I've been right all along, so I still win because I was right!" he explained.

Confused, Danny blinked. "I don't get it."

Tucker sighed. "Someday, you both will get it."

**Now**** I feel greedy for begging for reviews. Oh well, I still want them. PLEASE.**


	9. I Illness

**Just in case you can't figure it out, Danny's pronouncing things weird because his nose is stuffed up, not that I can't spell. Also, I don't own anything you recognize as copywrited.**

I-Illness

With a noise similar to a frightened elephant herd, Danny blew his nose.

"Geez, Danny, are you OK?" Sam asked worriedly. Danny glared at her, no words needed to convey his annoyance. "Sorry, obvious question. Can I help?" she apologized.

Mutely, Danny pointed at the near-empty tissue box.

Sam hurried downstairs, searching for a tissue box that didn't have 'FENTON TISSUE' emblazoned on the side, as who knew what weird things tissue that could fight ghosts might do to your nose. Not finding one, she decided Danny would have to do with Fenton Tissue. She wondered where he had gotten the non-Fenton tissue already in his room...

"Danny! I have the tissue!" Sam said with a bit of forced cheeriness as she came into his room. Sick people were not usually Sam's thing, but she could care for one or two at a pinch.

"Id's dot Fedton Tissue is it?" Danny said warily.

Setting the box down so the FENTON TISSUE was obscured by the other box, Sam lied easily. "It's alright Danny! No Fenton Tissue here," she said soothingly.

"Ib yer sure..." Danny trailed off.

He grabbed a tissue from the new box and blew his nose again warily. A green missile suddenly came out of the tissue, dripping with-"EW!" Sam shouted-snot. The missile hovered in the center of the room, turning slowly as if looking for something. Something probably being ghost DNA... As it turned toward Danny, it stopped suddenly.

"Oh do," he said glumly, pulling the covers up to cover all of him.

"Move, Danny!" commanded Sam.

"I cad't. Id'll jusd follow be," Danny sighed. Obviously, Danny had been through this before.

The… snot missile... rocketed toward the lump in the covers that was Danny, exploding grossly all over it. Sam had to dodge several errant masses so as not to be covered with the stuff.

"Are you OK?" she asked Danny once it quit exploding.

The sick halfa in question shot out from under the soaked bed covers like Skulker was on his trail. "WHY DOES EBERYONE KEEB AZKING BE DAT?"

Wincing, Sam answered, "I'll take that as a 'no'."

**Thanks for reviewing! By the time I finish this, I'm hoping for at least 26 reviews-one for each chapter. If you review, I'll read and review one of your stories!**


	10. J Joke

**I feel terrible for not updating!**

"What do you call a platypus in the Arctic?" asked Tucker.

"Cold?" said Sam tiredly.

"No! Lost!" guffawed Tucker, laughing as if he'd made the funniest joke in the world. Not.

Danny walked up, tired from a night of ghost hunting and studying for the pop quiz Lancer was sure to spring on them. "Whatcha doing?" he yawned.

"Hey Danny, what do you call a platypus in the Arctic?" joked Tucker. _Lost, _Sam mouthed at Danny where Tucker couldn't see. Sure, it was cheating-but Tucker was being too annoying for Sam to bother with rules.

"Lost?" Danny answered.

"Not even close!" snorted Tucker. "It's COLD!"

Sam rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I think it's time, Danny."

"Time for what?" queried Tucker. "More jokes?"

Shaking his head, Danny smiled in spite of his weariness. "It's definitely time."

"Seriously guys-time for what?" Tucker was getting nervous now.

"I got the duct tape," said Danny.

"And I've got superglue," smirked Sam. Slowly Tucker began to back away. When he was a couple of meters from Danny and Sam, he turned and ran.

"He thinks that will save him?" Danny shook his head. "Going ghost!" The ghostly ectoplasmic rings slid up Danny's body as he morphed into Danny Phantom. Speeding after Tucker, it was all too easy for Danny to catch up. Showing off, Danny flew laying on his back as if he was sleeping.  
When he saw Danny flying right next to him Tucker tried speeding up. Unfortunately for him, we all know how out of shape Tucker is. Danny actually yawned as he glided next to Tucker.

"Dude, I thought you'd said you'd stop showing off!" panted Tucker. Blushing, Danny glanced back at Sam. Smirking, Tucker _for some (idiotic) reason _stopped running to laugh. "See, see, I knew you liked each other!" Quick as a flash, Danny was on him with the duct tape, Sam right behind him super gluing everything together.

"You'll have a hard time telling jokes in THAT!" Sam and Danny said in unison, sharing a small blushy moment in their triumph.

**... Yeah. Expect updates soon.**


	11. K Kiss You or Kill You

**Last update for at least a week, sorry, I'm going to Camp and we have no Internet!**

"I swear, Danny," growled Sam, "sometimes I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you."

"Huh?" was the oh-so-eloquent response of a very beat up Danny.

"You're just so reckless sometimes!" Sam continued as if Danny hadn't made a sound. "I know you don't want to hurt any innocent people, but if you get hurt-badly, I might add-because of that, it's too dangerous!" She looked at Danny, lying still on his bed, having gone to sleep since his last response. Sam's face softened. "Oh, Danny. What would I ever do without you?" Laying her hand on his cheek, Sam smiled in a rare moment of weakness.

Suddenly, something clattered out in the hall. Sam's head shot up, her usual scowl back on her face. Rushing outside, a scene of ultimate betrayal was spread before her.

"Oh-Hey-Hi-Hello Sam!" stuttered Tucker, his eyes darting from side to side guiltily as he attempted to hide what was obviously camera equipment. Her eyes narrowing, Sam shot Tucker her most intimidating glare. He cowered for a few seconds, and then caved under the intense pressure, giving himself up and confessing.

"I was videoing you and Danny because I knew you liked each other and I promised Sleeping Kangaroo I would record her some fluff if she would get me some of that delicious smoked meat her dad makes!"

"What? Who?"

"... Let's just say I was videoing you and Danny as a favor to an old friend."

"Never mind the reason, hand over that camera!" Sam snapped, holding out her hand expectantly.

"No!" protested Tucker, clutching the camera as a mother would her child.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You really think you can keep that away from me?" She faked as if she was going to make a grab for the camera.

Tucker flinched visibly. "Y-yes?"

Smirking, it must be be said, rather evilly, Sam simply laughed. With a movement almost quicker than the eye could see, she grabbed the camera. "It's like taking candy from a baby," she snickered.

"Hey!" said a previously unheard female voice. "That's mine!" The owner of the voice-a tall, long-haired teenage girl-stepped into view.

Tucker used Sam's moment of distraction to grab the camera and throw it to the girl. "Catch, Slee!"

"I can't catch!" the girl we now know as Slee yelped frantically as she skipped backwards. Time seemed to move in slow motion.

"CATCH IT!" yelled Tucker.

"DROP IT!" willed Sam. The camera began to drop downwards as if it was moving through molasses. Slee dove forward, sliding on her stomach, her arms held out in front of her in a futile effort to catch the camera.

Out of nowhere, Jazz stepped into the hallway. The falling camera dropped right into her hands, easy as pie.

"Like a boss," said Tucker in awe.

"Hey, why are you guys playing with my old camera?" queried Jazz.

Grinning guiltily, Tucker shrugged. He knew it had been a bad idea to use hers; his had gotten lost! Sighing, Sam shook her head. Slee head-floored, as there was no desk available from her position on said floor.

Jazz cut short their ruminations with a sudden revelation. "You guys do know that it's broken, right? It won't take any video or pictures at all since Danny put it through the washer."


	12. L LOL

L-LOL-**Post PP; D/S not together. Also, if my writing is getting more and more out of character, please tell me because I haven't seen this show in ages! XD I fell in love with PnF and Hetalia, so... Yeah. Characters aren't quite so fixed in my memory now. ^^;**  
"Hey, Sam. What's up?" said Danny cheerily. As far as he could tell, all ghosts were in the Ghost Zone and not bothering him. Vlad hadn't come back from outer space yet, and so life was pretty good!

"Acronyms!" snarled Sam angrily. "They're so annoying and overused! I mean, ones that are for company names like NASA I'm fine with, but things like LMHO? All that slang is used way too much. I bet you half the people who use them don't even know what they mean!"

"Tucker uses them all the time in his emails," noted Danny.

"Exactly why I delete them all without reading them. I can easily get that same information from you. Seriously, who would be so lazy as to not type what is usually four words or less in favor of some clichéd acronym?!" Sam ranted.

"Here's an acronym I don't understand: 'OIC'. What the heck is that supposed to stand for?!" asked Danny frustratedly.

Sam looked at him. "O... I... C..."

The penny dropped. "Ohhhh I seeee!"

Laughing, Sam slung an arm around Danny. "You're just so awesome sometimes, Danny."

"Sometimes?!" said Danny, holding a hand to his heart in mock anguish. "That hurts, Sam. That hurts right here."

She patted Danny's head condescendingly. "Aw, is poow Danny feewing undewappweciated?"

Danny sniffed, a few crocodile tears running down his cheeks. "How could you do this to me, Sammy? I thought you were my friend."

"You're really good at that..." Sam said, staring, enthralled, at the tears falling from his eye. Each was clear and round, somehow seeming to trap light in them like diamonds, glowing with an inner radiance. Transfixed, Sam reached forward. Oh-so-gently she brushed one away. For some reason her hand didn't leave his face and the two paused-a single moment in which time itself seemed to stand still.

Her hand cupping his cheek, Sam gazed into Danny's eyes in a way that would have totally disgusted her had she currently been in complete control of herself. Inching closer and closer, it seemed like the two might actually _kiss_.

Unfortunately for all us hormonal teenagers, when Danny and Sam were so closer to each other they could feel the other's breath on their cheeks-a tragedy occurred. A song began to play that completely snapped them out of their reverie.

"_Now you see her-sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna:_

_Kiss the girl!"_

At the last line, Tucker fell out of the tree above them, trying in vain to stay in it. Seeing Danny and Sam glaring at him with enough anger in their faces to frighten Chuck Norris, he decided his best course of action would be to run as fast as he could.

It would have been no trouble at all for Sam to catch him, but Danny caught hold of her arm. "Sam-wait."

"Waiting." She looked at Danny with an expression that made him think she still hadn't decided whether she wanted to kiss him or kill him.

He took a deep breath, summoned up every ounce of courage-somehow this was more terrifying than any ghost-and kissed her. They could have stayed that way for quite some time, were it not for Tucker snapping a picture of the two locked together.

Frantically he sent it to Sleeping Kangaroo, then curled up into a ball (knowing that there was no way he would escape his punishment now). The bacon she had promised to send him would be worth it.

Far away in her home, Slee clapped in utter fangirl glee. Pictures of Danny and Sam from Tucker was always bound to brighten her day. Perhaps she should show them to her followers...

**I have no excuses for taking so long to update. None. Hetalia has eaten my soul, that's it. XD R&R anywho? And if you want me to draw that pic I mentioned Tucker taking, just ask! :)**


	13. M Mute

M-Mute  
**Heavily inspired by Evanescence's Going Under. Sorry it took a while, I had to throw away my whole long chapter **_**because it sucked really bad**_**. Plus, it took me AGES to draw that fanart-remind me to never again volunteer to draw people I haven't drawn since last year! :O****  
h tee tee p : / / ikidnappeddanny .deviantart art/ D-S-Kiss- 357603131  
If the link works, there's the fanart.** **Remove spaces and make the 'h tee tee p' thing into the normal letters...**

I can't even trust my own mind any more. I don't know where I am, but that doesn't matter. I don't think it's possible for me to be broken anymore. All I need to find is Danny.

Am I still falling? Am I going under? I can't lose myself, not now. He needs me. I have to be there to save him. Who else will?

Tucker found him! … Oh no. No, Tucker, don't stop trying to find a pulse or see if he's breathing. He's half ghost, right? He doesn't need to breathe. I'm dreaming. I'm not broken. Danny's going to be okay, I know it.

Stop saying that!

Danny's coming back. No, better than that, he was never gone. His ghost half will kick in and at any moment he'll be right back, clueless as ever. Any moment now, I swear!

I'm not really dreaming, am I?

**Short angsty drabble is short and angsty... R&R?**


	14. N Never

N-Never

**XD Since apparently no one likes angst ((only two reviews on my last chappie)), have some crack instead! ::::D Allons-y~**

"I will never say never!"

Suddenly Vlad pulled a lever.

The volume went up quite a lot!  
It caused that, as Danny fought;

The halfa fell and screamed in pain-

For Justin Bieber was his bane.

Luckily Sam burst in, with earplugs on!

"Vlad, on your shenanigans the curtain will be drawn!"

Danny leapt to his feet and pulled out his Thermos.

"Now Vlad," he smirked, "Let's not make a fuss."

When Vlad was sucked in his cape got a rent.

In the corner, Danny and Sam shared a blushy moment.

Since we have now got our share of D/S.

I, the authoress, must sadly confess:

It's time for the end.

Though the shortness of this may not make me a friend...

FIN


End file.
